Adelante, Hogwarts
by Eglantine
Summary: Como castigo por su mala actitud, y su comportamiento antisocial, el profesor Snape es asignado por Dumbledore como Asesor del nuevo Equipo de Animadoras de Hogwarts.TRAD
1. Accion disciplinaria

**HOLAS YO DE NUEVO TRADUCIENDOLES OTRA HISTORIA, LA HE LEIDO HASTA EL CAPITULO 8 Y ME PARECE SIMPATICA ESPERO HACER bIEN LA TRADUCCION DE MANERA QUE LA PUEDAN ENTENDER.**

**EL NOMBRE ORIGINAL ES "BRING IT ON, HOGWARTS" de ****Mother of Tears**. asi que aver su opinion

**¡ADELANTE, HOGWARTS!**

**Capítulo 1: la Acción Disciplinaria **

"Querías verme, Albus?" Severus Snape estaba de pie delante del escritorio de Albus Dumbledore. Su voz calmada, trataba de ocultar el toque de fastidio y la impaciencia que sentía.

"Sí, Severus," Contestó de manera apacible, agradable y cordial…de esa manera que tanto le irritaba. "Por favor siéntate. Necesito hablarte de algo importante."

Snape lo miró cuidadosamente pero igual se sentó con un elegante movimiento de sus largas túnicas negras. "¿Cómo te puedo ayudar?" Preguntó.

"Es sobre un asunto disciplinario, desgraciadamente," Fue la contestación triste de Dumbledore.

"¡Qué! ¿De mis estudiantes?" Snape preguntó confuso.

"No es sobre ellos, realmente," meditó Dumbledore con ironía. "Lamentablemente, yo estoy hablando sobre ti."

Los ojos de Snape se estrecharon. Su postura de aburrida indiferencia se alteró al instante. Se quedó callado observando al director, como un cazador que de pronto se da cuenta que se ha convertido en la presa. Una llamarada de furia cubrió momentáneamente sus ojos antes de que él se obligara a volver a una expresión de relajada indiferencia.

"He recibido un búho," el Director del colegio continuó con desaprobación casi paternal, "de la Señora Breckenridge. Una larga carta que contiene grandes longitudes de quejas en el pergamino acerca de la manera con la que tú te le has dirigido recientemente."

"¿Realmente?" Snape levantó una ceja pero mantuvo la calma.

"Realmente. Ella esta sumamente disgustada contigo, y con Hogwarts debido a eso. Amenazó con quitar a su hijo y ponerlo en Durmstrang debido a la manera en que la trataste."

Snape hizo un ruido fastidiado. "Oh, permíteme, Albus!" él pronunció con lentitud y con desdén. "Ésa podría ser la mejor solución para el muchacho, después de todo. Aquí, yo puedo darle sólo una detención que parece no tener efecto alguno en él. Lo que ese mocoso necesita es un poco de disciplina fuerte, dura... ¡qué tampoco tiene en casa obviamente! Los métodos disciplinarios de Durmstrang son legendarios, si lo envían allí por mi culpa, realmente le habré hecho un favor enorme"

Albus Dumbledore lo miró tranquilamente.

"Ciertamente yo estoy de acuerdo, Severus, que Bevis Breckenridge puede ser un poco problemático, y que una disciplina más firme en su caso no sería errado, pero el punto de esta entrevista no es él, sino tú. Es sobre tu conducta sobre la que deseo hablar." Él hizo una pausa. "¿Realmente llamaste al muchacho idiota en la propia cara de su madre y encima soltaste alegremente que sus padres tenían estiércol de araña por cerebro?"

El profesor de Pociones rodó sus ojos al techo y lo examinó cuidadosamente.

"¿También que toda la familia Breckenridge mostraba señales de descender de los monos?"

Snape se encogió de hombros. "Posiblemente. No puedo recordar mis palabras exactas, pero supongo que pude idecirles algo mucho mejor que eso. ¿Sabias que los Muggles realmente creen que se relacionan con los monos, que ellos son sus primos? Entonces no veo el problema."

"Otro… ¿le dijiste al Sr. Leo Ferrars que la razón por la que su hija Emma falló en tu clase fue porque gastó todo su tiempo libre seduciendo al equipo de Quiddich de Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, y Griffindor y que esa era la razón por la que estaba demasiado cansada para hacer su tarea?"

Severus sonrió cínicamente. "Bien, Es la VERDAD, Albus!"

"Note que omitiste al equipo de Slytherin en tu imputación," él dijo secamente.

"¡El equipo de Slytherin tiene más sentido común, por no mencionar gusto! ¡Honestamente, Albus, la muchacha es la pesadilla de un maestro! No sólo no guarda atención en su propio caldero, sino que hace un esfuerzo singular por distraer a los demás de sus deberes. ¡Ella es la peor distracción que yo he visto alguna vez! Me garantiza un accidente por semana en la clase."

"Había esperado que no sería necesario recordarte que el método apropiado de lidear con eso, no era llamar a su madre mujerzuela y su padre retardado."

"¡Podría decir cosas peores!" Snape humeó agriamente. "Me he encontrado con Gnomos, e incluso Gigantes, con encanto y capacidad intelectual superior a la de Leo Ferrars. ¡Y en cuanto a la siempre deleitable Señora Ferrars, debería haber una ley que prohíba el cruce bovino y asnal! Eso también les dije."

"¡Ahora, honestamente Severus!" La voz mansa de Dumbledore tenía un borde afilado. "¿Era necesario todo eso? Piensa en la impresión que estás dejando en esos padres, por no mencionar la imagen que estás dándoles de esta escuela"

"Y yo te pregunto, Albus," Se opuso Snape, "¿Realmente está en el interés de esta escuela sufrir continuamente con estos necios? ¿Acaso no tenemos una reputación que cuidar?"

"Mi estimado Severus," dijo Dumbledore lentamente, reprobándolo, "hay una diferencia muy grande entre los necios y en ser alguien como tu."

Snape sentía la indignación y la furia subiéndole a la cara.

"DISCULPAME, Albus!" Bufó, sin cuidar su cortesía. "¡Tú!. ¡Tú no estabas presente en ninguna de las entrevistas en cuestión! Tú no tomas en cuenta la manera insultante con que estos individuos se me acercaron. Yo me niego a ser cuestionado, amenazado, o criticado por personas cuya capacidad cerebral es más pequeña que la uña de mi pie izquierdo, y encima si su conocimiento sobre mi especialización es completamente nula!"

"Y respondiéndoles, Severus, es mucho peor, te rebajas a su nivel. Ciertamente un poco de dominio de tu parte haría mucho más por tu dignidad personal, así como por la dignidad de la institución que te emplea."

El azul apacible del Director se cruzó con el negro furioso de Snape.

"Me asombra," él continuó, "Cómo alguien con tu increíble intelecto y tus grandes logros no pueden ver cómo ese mal genio, y esa conducta ruda y antisocial te hace ver a los ojos de los demás."

Snape abrió su boca para hablar pero no encontró palabras para responderle a su superior. Él no estaba obviamente acostumbrado que sus acciones y modo de ser sea cuestionado de esa manera.

Dumbledore notó la vacilación de su colega y continuó manejando el punto, pero con menos aspereza en su tono paternal.

"Tu eres mi maestro más competente, Severus. No ha habido ningún accidente serio en el Laboratorio de Pociones desde que te contraté hace diecisiete años, y tus estudiantes tienen probabilidades más altas de pasar los T.I.M.O.S. y los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. también tienes un dominio personal con las pociones que cualquier otro que yo conozca. Pero, realmente tienes un pequeño problema.

"Tu eres, desagradable, malhumorado, y rudo con los estudiantes, padres, y el personal. Has pasado de ser un orgullo a ser el azote de la escuela. Pareces sentir que es tu responsabilidad personal perseguir y castigar a cada infractor de la ley que puedas encontrar.

"Aparte de servir como un árbitro de Quiddich, que solo lo haces si se te fuerza, tú no participas en ninguna actividad extracurricular. Nunca has tomado a ningún aprendiz. No encabezas ningún club u organización. Incluso te niegas a compartir con otros los libros raros que has estado acumulando en tu propia colección privada"

Él le lanzó una mirada severa a su rebelde profesor de Pociones antes de seguir. "Por tu propio bien, mi muchacho, es que estoy proponiendo esta acción disciplinaria."

Snape suspiró. La alarma estaba apareciendo en sus ojos.

"Ahora, yo estoy haciendo lo posible por no ser demasiado severo contigo. Pero en tu caso, es lo mejor."

Snape parecía estar paralizado por el horror. "¿Tu no vas a... despedirme... tu acaso?" Su voz era casi inaudible.

"Oh no, Severus," dijo Dumbledore tiernamente. "¡Nada tan drástico como eso! Mi objetivo es animarte a ser un buen maestro, nada que te impida seguir con tu trabajo. Pero voy a asignarte algunos deberes extras..." Snape parecía más aliviado.

"Ahora, comprendo que tu genio y sarcasmo son parte de tu rara personalidad, pero pueden domarse. Ellos pueden, y deben, ser controlados. Además pienso que necesitas salir más a menudo de los calabozos. Y para mi suerte, hay una actividad que se ha presentado y creo que tú puedes ser de gran ayuda. Por consiguiente, te voy a asignar como Asesor del nuevo Equipo de Animadoras del colegio Hogwarts."

Hubo una pausa larga y venenosa.

"¿El que…?"

"El nuevo Equipo de Animadoras de Hogwarts."

El profesor miró fijamente a su superior algo aturdido.

"Eso es lo que oí que dijiste, Albus," Dijo ásperamente, "Pero no tiene ningún sentido en absoluto. ¿Qué es eso, y que se supone que debo hacer? Yo nunca he oído hablar de algo, así en mi vida."

"Yo no lo dudo, mi muchacho. Después de todo es un deporte Muggle."

Los ojos de Snape se ensancharon. Él pronunció su próxima frase cuidadosamente, cada sílaba enunció deliberadamente su desdén.

"¿Y por qué, nosotros estamos practicando un deporte Muggle aquí en una institución de Magos?"

"Porque, mi estimado Severus, el Ministerio siente que sería una buena idea."

Dumbledore enfrentó al Snape incrédulo con una tolerancia serena, y se acomodó en su silla como si se estuviera preparando para una larga historia… o algo.

"En la larga historia de nuestras vidas, siempre ha habido una necesidad por guardarnos en secreto. Nosotros vivimos en el mundo con los Muggle, pero estamos muy separados…de ellos"

Snape asintió fervorosamente a eso.

"Y nosotros hemos trabajado mucho para lograr esto. Y es así que muchos magos no tienen ningún contacto en absoluto con los Muggles, y la mayoría no tiene ninguna idea de su mundo…cosa prudente cuando se considera la magnitud de nuestras diferencias en la población total. Ellos nos exceden en número, posiblemente son miles por cada mago existente, pero aun así la mayoría de los magos tiene sólo una comprensión vaga de ellos. Claro, porque se han guardado estrictamente en la oscuridad."

"Este secreto ha estado desgastándose en los últimos años. En esta última batalla contra las fuerzas oscuras de Voldemort, ha habido tantos Muggles envueltos y afectados de alguna forma, ya que tuvimos que buscar la cooperación de las autoridades Muggles. Como resultado, hay más Muggles que saben de nosotros de los que han habido durante siglos…y estos Muggles sólo saben de nosotros en condiciones desagradables. Ésta no es una buena situación."

La mirada que él envió a Snape era totalmente serena.

"Algunas personas no-mágicas han oído hablar de nuestra escuela. La mayoría, felizmente, han oído sólo el nombre, y nosotros realmente no queremos que aprendan más. Tampoco queremos que nos vean con alarmar y peligro. Por consiguiente, el Ministerio quiere que nosotros extendamos la mano a la comunidad Muggle practicando sus deportes y juegos. La idea es que compitiendo con ellos en sus propias tradiciones atléticas nos hacen parecer más normales a sus ojos…lo bastante normales para que sigan ignorándonos. Ya que permaneciendo demasiado en el enigma, el Ministerio siente que estamos alentando la curiosidad Muggle, y esto podría llevarnos a un posible peligro."

Snape asintió algo pensativo, frunciendo el entrecejo ligeramente intentó digerir lo que había oído.

"¿Y es por eso que nosotros debemos competir contra las escuelas Muggles en sus propios deportes?" él preguntó.

"Sí. Esencialmente, ésa es la idea…sólo que hemos encontrado algunos problemas fundamentales al llevar a cabo esta idea."

"Problemas como..."

"Bien, son pocos los magos que tienen algo de experiencia en los deportes Muggle. No tenemos la más mínima idea de cómo practicarlos, de hecho, incluso ni siquiera sabemos cuales son. Y es así que nosotros no habríamos podido obedecer al Ministerio sin la ayuda que la Srta. Hermione Granger nos ha ofrecido al poner en marcha este deporte Muggle…El campeonato de animadoras."

Snape rodó sus ojos hacia el cielo y suspiró ruidosamente.

"¡Lo sabia! ¡Sabía que Granger tenía que estar involucrada de alguna manera en todo esto! ¿Qué hizo, descubrir el asunto en un libro?"

Dumbledore sonrió ligeramente y continuó en un tono afable.

"Los libros para leer sobre este asunto existen, Severus, y estoy seguro que la Srta. Granger podría procurarte algo de ese material informativo. Somos muy afortunados de tener una estudiante de padres moggles en nuestra escuela. Y de que tenga también experiencia en este deporte. La Srta. Granger tiene dos hermanas mayores que han competido, además que ella ha estado entrenando las disciplinas físicas involucradas desde que tenía cinco o seis años. Esta educación física es una de las cosas que la ayudaron a recuperarse tan rápido de sus lesiones en la guerra y volver con nosotros.

"Pero bueno, Severus. Tú necesitas verlas en acción. Realmente es un deporte impresionante. Una vez que las veas, estoy seguro que estarás de acuerdo conmigo. Ellas todavía deben estar practicando en uno de los primeros salones del patio. Si salimos ahora, podremos verlas."

Snape no tuvo más remedio que aceptar. Él confió en Dumbledore desde el primer momento, y también le tenía mucha fe. El era un mago formidable, pero también era un mago excéntrico. Sus personalidades estaban en polos opuestos, y Snape sentía que lo que Dumbledore le tenía reservado, nunca sería algo que él encontraría agradable. Pero siguió al director tiesamente. No había mucho que él pudiera hacer.


	2. Introduccion a la locura

**Capítulo 2: Introducción a la Locura **

Snape siguió a Albus al piso inferior del colegio, mientras se preguntaba qué clase de absurdo deporte podría practicarse en un cuarto de la escuela. ¿Los deportes acaso no se realizaban al aire libre? Al menos los de los magos si. Pero esto era, después de todo, algo Muggle. Quién sabe qué clase de cosa ridícula consiguieron. Deseó con todo su poder darse la vuelta y retroceder a su oficina (y colocar una fuerte barricada tras la puerta) pero ésa no era una opción posible para él. Dumbledore siguió llevándolo adelante, hacia un viejo vestíbulo cerca de la salida de los invernaderos.

A medida que se fueron acercando, los sonidos de voces humanas se hicieron más altos, en lo que parecía una canción, haciendo eco en el vestíbulo.

"Uno, DOS, tres, CUATRO, cinco, SEIS, siete, OCHO..."

"Uno, DOS, tres, CUATRO, cinco, SEIS, siete, OCHO..."

Doblaron en la esquina para entrar en la habitación. Snape se detuvo de repente, horrorizado e invadido por el pánico. Inmediatamente intentó apartar sus ojos, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, él ya había recibió una vista completa del extraño cuadro que tenía lugar en la habitación.

Por lo menos una docena de muchachas escasamente vestidas estaban corriendo precipitadamente sobre una gran estera del suelo, gritando su raro canto numérico, e intentando alzar a otras encima de sus hombros y elevarlas en el aire. Snape intentó sacar al director del cuarto apresuradamente.

"¡Merlin, Albus, ellas no llevan puesto casi nada! ¿Y en una habitación abierta? ¡Esto es escandaloso! Cualquiera podría caminar por aquí. ¿Tienes alguna idea?"

"Claro, Severus," Dumbledore dijo tiernamente. "Relájate. Yo no veo nada escandaloso. Simplemente es el atavío atlético de los Moggles."

"¿Y tu lo permites?" Siseó Snape. "¡Son unas indecentes! Están prácticamente desnudas..."

"Oh, vamos, Severus. Ciertamente no están desnudas. Se están cubriendo lo esencial."

"Sus piernas están casi completamente desnudas, así como sus brazos, sin contar que esa ropa esta demasiada pegada a sus formas, no dejan nada a la imaginación. ¡Si eso no es indecente, yo no sé lo que es!"

"Realmente," Dumbledore continuó serenamente, mientras se llevaba a su renuente, y humeado profesor a un rincón del cuarto, "Su atavío es bastante conservador para las normas Muggles. Sus torsos están completamente cubiertos."

"¡Bien, yo debo pensar que sí!" Respondió un Snape indignado y agregó muy bajo "He visto a las prostitutas del Callejón Knockturn mejor vestidas..."

"Oh, venga. ¿Tú nunca has ido a la playa, mi muchacho? ¿A una playa de Muggles en un día soleado?"

"¿Una playa del océano? ¡Puedo pensar en mejores lugares para estar en un día soleado! ¿Qué razón tendría yo para ir a un lugar así? Precisamente son pocos los ingredientes de pociones que pueden encontrarse en la arena. ¿Qué utilidad podrían encontrar los Muggles ahí?, yo no tengo ninguna idea."

Snape lo miró frunciendo el ceño, mientras las muchachas se agrupaban en grupos de tres, y cada grupo traía a una muchacha encima de sus cabezas sujetándola por una pierna, mientras que la otra la estiraban hacia atrás. Una muchacha se balanceó perdiendo el equilibrio, cayendo al suelo y arrastrando con ella a las demás de su grupo.

"Los Muggles van a la playa para bañarse," dijo Dumbledore.

"¿En el mar?"

"Sí."

"¡Siempre supe que los Muggles eran tontos, Albus, pero yo les di más crédito que eso! ¿Tienen acaso alguna idea de lo que realmente hay en el agua del mar? ¿Y ellos se bañan en él? De seguro salen más sucios de lo que entraron. Aunque, siendo Muggles, quizás ni lo noten."

"Ellos no toman baños en el mar, Severus, ellos nadan en él por diversión." Dumbledore parecía divertido.

"¿Realmente?" Snape continuó mordazmente. "Salpicarme encima una poción venenosa no es mi idea de diversión." Clandestinamente estaba investigando las caras de las muchachas. Buscando a las estudiantes de su casa. "¿Y supongo que ellos lo hacen vestidos así?" Prosiguió.

"Ciertamente, llevan ropa mucho más reveladora. ¡Honestamente, Severus, debes salir más a menudo! Tú te aíslas demasiado, y tienes ideas demasiado estrechas…eres un ejemplo perfecto de lo equivocado que esta el mundo mágico de hoy. Hay demasiada jactancia y aislamiento, demasiado desacierto. Nosotros somos una minoría en medio del mundo Muggle. Es una desgracia que nosotros seamos tan ignorantes sobre él"

Severus había contado a cuatro muchachas de Slytherin envueltas en medio de este ejercicio maníaco…Erica Brockelhurst, Sylvia Thornton, Jacqueline Ross, y Alicia Podmore. Hizo una mueca interior de dolor al ver a la Srta. Podmore. Su madre, Camilla Podmore, era una mujer orgullosa de su alta posición social. ¿Qué le diría si se enteraba que su hija estaba exhibiéndose en ese atavío tan escaso, o que él, siendo jefe de su casa, había mirado las piernas de su hija? ¿Y Dumbledore lo quería de consejero para esto? Era una absoluta y completa locura.

"Albus, ¿tienes idea de lo que los padres de estas niñas dirán sobre que estén tomando parte de este _deporte_ Muggle?"

"No te preocupes, mi muchacho. Ellos ya me han dado su permiso. Las muchachas están ganando créditos extra por sus esfuerzos en la cooperación Mago/Muggle."

"¿Y saben que sus descendencias están brincando así medio vestidas?"

"Ahora Severus, creo que estás construyendo una montaña en una colina lunar. Pienso que es tiempo de que veas de se que trata el deporte."

Él se volvió a las muchachas en la estera y llamó, "¡Srta. Granger! ¿Usted y las muchachas pueden preparar una demostración?"

Una figura se desembarazó de la muchedumbre y gritó, "¡Seguro, Profesor!"

Hasta este tiempo, Severus no había reconocido a la Sabelotodo de Griffindor. Su rebelde y espeso pelo estaba herméticamente limitado a un bollo en la cima de su cabeza, haciendo que su enfrente parezca extrañamente desnudo. Era una vista rara sin esos salvajes, y espesos rizos, aun mas vestida con esa corta indumentaria. Usualmente, él siempre había pensado de ella…si es que él pensaba en ella…como un problema o una irritación. Ahora que estaba libre de sus largas y fluidas túnicas, no podía negar que la molesta y precoz niña, había crecido definitivamente convirtiéndose en una mujer. Eso era algo que él no quiso notar, y solo le dio una mirada agria.

Las otras muchachas se lanzaron unas miradas nerviosas. Se apiñaron en una esquina de la estera, juntando sus cabezas, Severus no tenía ninguna duda de que ellas estaban hablando sobre él. Estaba enervando. Él les dio también una mirada fija de desprecio.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hermione reunió a su equipo en la esquina de la estera.

"¿Todas estamos listas?" ella preguntó.

"¿Tu viste quién está parado al lado de Dumbledore? ¡Es el Profesor Snape!" Preguntó Lucy Prendergast, buscadora de Hufflepuff de cuarto año.

"¡Yo no puedo hacer esto delante de Snape! ¡El me pone nerviosa!" gimió Wanda Nutwinkle.

"¡Esa es una cosa sin sentido!" Hermione contestó molesta. "¿Qué tiene que el Profesor Snape este aquí? Él no puede herirnos. Ésta no es su clase de Pociones. No tiene ninguna jurisdicción aquí. Éste es el proyecto del Profesor Dumbledore, no suyo."

"¡Míralo! ¡Él está frunciendo el ceño hacia nosotras!" Amanda susurró.

"Oh, él siempre lo hace," Hermione se encogió de hombros. "¡Escuchen! ¡Ésta es nuestra oportunidad para demostrar lo que nosotras podemos hacer! Tenemos una competencia en dos semanas. Piensen sobre eso. ¡Si nosotras no somos capaces de hacer esta rutina delante del Profesor Snape, entonces no podremos hacerlo delante de nadie! Ésta es la prueba perfecta…nuestra más dura prueba. ¡Nosotras podemos hacer esto! ¡Hagamos de esta actuación, la mejor!"

"¡Vamos muchachas, podemos hacerlo!" Ella se volvió hacia los dos profesores y gritó, "¡VAMOS MUCHACHAS!"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Snape escuchó a Hermione gritar, "¡vamos muchachas!" Y la manada entera corrió, gritando hacia la estera, ondeando en alto sus manos en el aire, sonriendo abiertamente, y agitando sus cabezas en lo que parecía ser una manera muy provocadora. Se quedaron de pie firmes en el centro de la estera y al instante gritaron al unísono:

"¡VAMOS, HOGWARTS! ¡ADELANTE!"

Al instante, un ruido empezó a retumbar alrededor de ellos, y una voz profunda, no terrenal entonó, de lo que parecía salir de las mismas paredes:

"**¡Nosotras somos las mejores, y hemos venido a triunfar!" **

El aire hizo erupción con un estallido ensordecedor de sonidos. Ruidos que en varios rangos de intensidad tronaron en un ritmo complicado, y las muchachas en la estera se apresuraron a romper su formación firme y se ubicaron en los bordes de las esquinas. Hermione tomó una posición directamente frente a él, Snape la miró, con cara de susto, ella tomó un par de pasos pequeños y, con los brazos extendidos, se tiró cabeza abajo hacia la estera.

Snape no pudo evitar quedarse en blanco al ver a la estudiante, lanzarse de nariz al suelo. Pero en lugar de quebrarse la cabeza como él pensó, la muchacha aterrizó en sus manos extendidas y entonces, alzando sus pies encima de su cabeza, ella hizo un arco elegante de su cuerpo, con sus largas piernas, arqueándose hacia atrás, hasta que aterrizó ágilmente en sus pies, sólo para rebotar y aterrizar de nuevo. En la tercera rotación, Hermione no tocó el suelo en absoluto con sus manos. En cambio, ganó un poco más altura y, envolviéndose como una pelota, hizo un perfecto salto mortal aterrizando en sus pies.

Ella sonrió satisfecha con una llamarada de triunfo desafiante en su cara, picó sus puños en el aire al golpe de la música, y giró para repetir su actuación hacia el otro lado de la estera. Snape retrocedió un paso y cerró su boca que la traía abierta de la impresión.

En los próximos segundos él fue vagamente consciente de la actividad que tenía lugar en la otra parte de la estera. Varias muchachas habían estado haciendo alguna clase de movimientos rodantes, y dos o tres estaban haciendo saltos complicados hacia el centro desde las esquinas. Pero toda su atención se enfocó principalmente en lo que estaba pasando en el centro mismo. Él sólo tenía ojos para Hermione Granger, sus increìbles saltos , su forma de arquear su cuerpo, sus piernas bonitas, la manera de hacer esos volantines complicados. Esto no se comparaba con nada que él hubiera visto alguna vez.

Como árbitro de Quiddich, Snape había dado testimonio de innumerables hechos de habilidad realizados en los palos de escoba. Había observado mas de una vez a los jugadores hacer piruetas complicadas, lanzamientos y arremetidas increíbles, que te dejaban los pelos de punta. Pero nunca había visto a nadie, impulsar su propio cuerpo en el aire con tal mando, destreza y gracia, o realizar tales movimientos fantásticos sin el uso de ningùn artefacto mágico. Severus enmudeció al pensar en eso.

Las muchachas se agruparon en tres grupos y cada uno alzó a una muchacha en el aire y la sostuvieron por un pie. Las muchachas elevadas estaban de pie directamente en una pierna con la otra estirada hacia atrás, estirando sus brazos, daba la impresión como si se prepararan para alzar vuelo. Agitaron sus cabezas atrevidamente hacia él y entonces juntaron sus piernas por un momento para después desplomarse al unísono en los brazos de sus compañeras. La música se detuvo, y ellas se alinearon en una formación.

"¡UNO! (Palmas) ¡DOS! (Palmas) ¡TRES! (palmas) ¡CUATRO!"

"FLYERS de HOGWARTS ADELANTE (palmas. Palmas) ¡AL SUELO!"

Todas realizaron un salto mortal, hacia atrás, para aterrizar, perfectamente de nuevo sobre sus pies.

"¡NOSOTRAS SOMOS EL EQUIPO QUE NO PODRA SER DERROTADO!"

"**¡FLYERS! **(Palmas) ¡TU NOS CONOCES!" (Palmas, Palmas)

Cuatro muchachas corrieron para recoger unas banderas que estaban a un lado de la estera, y las trajeron al frente de la línea.

"¡AZUL! ¡AMARILLO! ¡ROJO! ¡VERDE!"

Las banderas mostraron el escudo de cada una de las cuatro casas, ondeándolas en lo alto.

"¡VOLAR TAN ALTO QUE NO PODAMOS SER ALCANZADAS!"

"¡VERDE! ¡ROJO! ¡AMARILLO! ¡AZUL!"

"PRESTEN ATENCION RIVALES, NOSOTROS HEMOS VENIDO (Palmas, Palmas)" ¡POR **USTEDES**!

Las banderas se ondearon amenazadoramente a la palabra "Ustedes," entonces estas salieron volando hacia los lados y las muchachas quedaron de pie en una formación desafiante, con las manos en las caderas, mientras gritaban,

"¡F--L--Y--E--R--S!"

"**¡FLYERS! **(Palmas) ¡ESCUCHENLO!"

"¡F--L--Y--E--R--S!"

"**¡FLYERS! **(Palmas) ¡LAS MEJORES!"

La música se puso en marcha de nuevo y las palabras de la canción llegaron a él, eran:

_¿Tú crees en la magia, del corazón de una muchacha joven? _

_Con la música puedes librarla siempre que empiece, _

_Y su magia... _

Con risas y confusión, las muchachas habían empezado a bailar. Giraron sus caderas y ondearon sus brazos juntas en una clase de jubiloso y raro coro, sus movimientos provocativos eran un cuadro de inocencia juvenil y optimismo.

_Yo te diré que la magia, librará tu alma, sí... _

_¿Tú crees en la magia? _

_¡Oh, yo creo en la magia! _

Snape reconoció que no era una canción entera. Una de sus pocas aficiones, durante los últimos años, había sido la música de los Muggles, sabía que el pedazo había sido cortado, se había cortado y se había empalmado de algún modo. Mientras él se preguntaba cómo es que hicieron eso, las bailarinas se detuvieron en el centro, y la música cambió. Esta vez era la letra de una canción de U2 "Elevación," aunque esta canción, también, había sido recortada, se había hecho tan hábilmente para hacer un máximo uso de la parte mas rápida que liberaba energía y poder.

_Muy alto, mucho mas que el sol. _

_Me disparas como un arma _

_Quizá puedas educar mi mente... _

Los movimientos de las muchachas eran más rápidos, manejando sus cuerpos a un paso frenético. Algunas estaban haciendo una cosa, otras hacían otra, a Snape le parecía una salvaje confusión…una locura a gran escala. Una orgía salvaje de brazos piernas y caderas oscilantes.

_Un topo viviendo en un agujero, _

_Excavando en mi alma _

_Bajando, excavación_

_¡Elevación! _

Hermione y un par de muchachas más hicieron una acrobacia, y entonces el grupo entero se juntó en el centro. Al tiempo salvaje de la música, e izaron a tres muchachas en el aire y las bajaron de nuevo. Entonces las lanzaron al aire con más fuerza, para cogerlas una vez más.

_Yo, y yo, en el cielo, _

_¡Me haces sentir como si pudiese volar! _

_¡Tan Alto! _

_**¡Elevación! **_

Rápidamente los tres grupos se juntaron, levantaron en el aire a unas y estas a su vez izaron a otras formando una especie de pirámide. La música se detuvo de repente y con sus caras sonrientes soberbiamente gritaron:

"**¡VAMOS HOGWARTS! ¡ADELANTE!" **

En la salón se creó un vacío por el cese abrupto de la música ensordecedora, Snape estaba de pie pasmado y helado por el espanto. Apenas era consciente de que Albus Dumbledore aplaudía y gritaba muy entusiasta, "¡bien hecho, muchachas! ¡Bien hecho!" Las chicas se recuperaron cuidadosamente de su inseguridad y se volvieron hacia el director. Entonces empezaron a saltar, mientras se abrazaban jadeando por el esfuerzo.

Snape no podía creerlo. Él sentía como si lo hubieran obligado a ver la visión de una mente torturada de un paciente mental de St. Mungo. _¿Esto es en lo que Dumbledore insiste que me vea involucrado? _¿Qué era todo este caos? Esto se parecía a alguna clase de ritual arcano…como el primitivo Baile de la Lluvia, o la antigua Tarantela de la _fertilidad_.

¿Cómo podía Albus promover a los estudiantes de Hogwarts participar en semejante ultraje pervertido? ¿Cómo podía él, Severus Snape, tener algo que ver con esto? Bien, él no lo haría, eso es. Él tenía su dignidad, después de todo. ¡No iba a rebajarse a semejante nivel, y él no iba a manchar sus túnicas con estas idas raras de Muggles, eso con seguridad! Él era un maestro, un profesional serio. ¡Él tenía normas que respetar!

Hermione trotó a dónde él estaba parado, y él la favoreció con su mejor mirada fría, pero ella no le dio más que una superficial mirada cortes, y una inclinación. Y fue directamente, hacia el director del colegio.

"¿Qué le pareció, Señor?" ella preguntó alegremente.

Su voz estaba un poco jadeante de todo el ejercicio que había realizado y su cara era de un rosa carmesí dándole un toque saludable. Incluso sus labios estaban rojos, y sus ojos brillaban con una chispa brillante. Snape nunca la había visto así antes. Ella siempre había parecido pálida y lívida debido al demasiado trabajo y las excesivas horas que pasaba en la biblioteca. ¿Y siempre le había parecido demasiado seria, una muchacha que llevaba demasiado peso en sus hombros…o ésa era sólo la manera que ella estaba alrededor de él? Severus estaba repentinamente consciente del hecho que estaba de pie demasiado cerca de una mujer joven, con unas piernas bien formadas. Él le frunció el ceño aun más áspero.

El Profesor Dumbledore emitió. "¡Ésa fue una excelente actuación, mi querida! ¡Muy buena! ¡Todas parecen haber progresado, las hermanas Patil sobre todo! ¿Estarán listas para la primera competición?"

"Yo pienso que sí, señor," ella dijo segura. "Todavía tenemos algunas cosillas por arreglar, además que hay que asegurarnos de que nuestra rutina tenga todos os elementos técnicos dentro del tiempo limite, pero pienso que estaremos listas. ¡Ésta fue nuestra mejor actuación! ¿Qué piensa de nuestras selecciones de música? Incluso la Señora Hooch no las ha oído todavía."

"¡Oh, maravilloso! Particularmente me gustó la referencia a la magia. Pareció, de algún modo, muy apropiado." Sus ojos chispearon cuando él continuó. "Pero siento tener que informarle que hay un pequeño cambio de planes acerca de la Señora Hooch."

Hermione miró al director cuestionándolo. Snape sin embargo no notó ninguna sombra de cuidado o falta de confianza. Era obvio que ella confiaba en Dumbledore totalmente._ La excesiva inocencia de la juventud, _él pensó irónicamente_. _

"La señora Hooch no podrá continuar adelante como Consejera del equipo. Ella ha encontrado demasiados conflictos con el horario del equipo y sus deberes con el Quiddich. Sin embargo, yo he encontrado un reemplazo."

Hermione asintió. Snape podía ver que ella no había hecho la obvia conexión todavía, y estaba seguro que cuando lo hiciera, sería muy divertido.

"¿Quién es?" ella preguntó inocentemente.

"Debido al corto aviso de la Señora Hooch, le pedí al Profesor Snape que tomara la posta, Usted necesitará de alguien que puede aprender las reglas, por así decirlo, en un tiempo muy corto. Y el Profesor Snape es la persona mas indicada para eso, es una suerte que él haya aceptado cortésmente el reto."

Severus estaba de pie un poco más tieso ahora. Asintió tan imperceptiblemente como pudo.

Hermione no cambió su expresión. Ella siguió sonriendo, pero ahora era una sonrisa algo helada. Sus ojos se pasearon entre Snape y Dumbledore para unos segundos.

"Oh... Oh, bien... ¡Eso es muy bueno! Sí... Gracias."

Severus estaba un poco desilusionado. Su reacción no había sido espectacular, después de todo.

"Estoy seguro, Srta. Granger, que usted querrá darle una oportunidad al Profesor Snape para revisar las reglas del deporte y él necesitará un poco de ayuda con todos esos libros de información."

"Oh, sí," ella dijo, todavía con una sonrisa cortes. Su voz era un poco vacilante, sin embargo. "La señora Hooch tiene todo mi material ahora. Yo podría traérselos después..." Sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos en una solicitud cortes.

"Después de la cena. En mi oficina, Srta. Granger." Fue una contestación tiesa, y fría.

"Sí. Yo estaré allí. Gracias," ella dijo cuidadosamente, antes de dirigirse al director, "gracias, Profesor Dumbledore!" La sonrisa que ella le dio a él era más calurosa. "Estoy segura que nosotras estaremos listas en dos semanas."

"Estoy seguro que así será, mi estimada. Espero oír hablar de sus éxitos."

El director se retiró del cuarto, y Snape, después de mirar irritado por otro momento a la compañía de muchachas, lo siguió rápidamente.

"No puedes hablar en serio, Albus!" él siseó furiosamente, mientras le daba alcance. "Honestamente no puedes esperar que yo me vea involucrado en este ridículo... tan estúpido..."

"Oh, sí lo hago, Severus," Contestó Dumbledore serenamente, mientras caminaba despacio hacia su oficina. "Yo lo hago ciertamente."

"¡Pero esto es imposible! ¡Es ridículo! ¡Yo no puedo!" Snape habló en casi un cuchicheo, mirando nerviosamente alrededor del pasillo abandonado horrorizando que algún estudiante podría dar testimonio de su incomodidad.

"Sí, puedes," vino la contestación, una contestación que se tiñó sutilmente con humor. "Y sí, tu quieres. Y si yo te conozco, siendo el perfeccionista que eres, harás un trabajo admirable."

"Pero…"

"Recuerda nuestra conversación, Severus." Su tono sereno se tiñó imperceptiblemente con una advertencia. "Esto es, después de todo, una acción disciplinaria. Tu solo te lo ganaste. Simplemente considera esto como una detención, y recuerda que pudo ser peor, mucho peor"

Él sonrió alegremente, y Snape se detuvo de pie como una estatua en medio del vestíbulo vacío, mirando al director que continuó caminando hasta quedar fuera de su vista, con un ceño de resentimiento todavía en su cara amargada.

_--_

**Hola muchachas si que demoré mucho con esto, lo se, pero esta semana estuve con el animo un poco alicaído, la mascota de mi mama, una perrita de 10 años falleció, y pues agregado a mi tristeza esta también ver a mi mama toda deprimida. Y es que ella era muy unida a Darien, paraban juntas todo el día, así que ya se pueden imaginar. **

**Bueno no me quiero poner triste, en todo caso solo decirles que en vista de que parece que les ha gustado el inicio, **_**a mi también. **_**Pienso seguir con la traducción, y espero hacerla muy regular, yo no he terminado de leerla así que no se en que termina, ni si habrá lemon. Pero después de la anterior historia que traduje pues no me importaría si no lo hubiera, jajaja, aun no me recupero.**

**Una cosita preferí no cambiar el nombre del equipo de las chicas que es FLYERS que bueno, queda mejor en ingles ya que traducido seria algo así como voladoras o aviadoras, lo que no quedaría bien así que lo deje tal cual.**

**Bueno sin más… ya empecé a traducir el siguiente capi así que no las haré esperar mucho.**

**Así que ahí nos vemos.**


	3. Una pildora muy dura de tragar

Estos carácteres y su escena son la propiedad de J

**Capítulo 3: Una píldora dura por tragar **

Severus se fue acercando furtivamente a su oficina, mientras humeaba de la indignación, se sentía tan impotente. ¿Quien había poseído a Dumbledore para asignarle, a ÉL, esta empresa tan ridícula? No era bastante pena ya, el tener a la escuela participando en un deporte de Muggles.

Un momento. Esta actividad chocante no podría clasificarse como un deporte. Los deportes involucraban equipos contrarios, pelotas de algún tamaño, y un método para anotar en la metas. Esto se parecía más bien a una clase de baile pintoresco. Y en su mente, un baile era un evento social, no una competencia deportiva…y menos un baile en dónde los participantes saltaban hacia otras sobre sus hombros y hacían contorsiones en el aire.

Tenía que admitir, sin embargo, que esas contorsiones eran impresionantes. Snape nunca habían creído capaz a Granger de hacer tales cosas. Aun cuando él, hubiera podido imaginarlo. Él había visto a la muchacha en un palo de escoba, y en esa actividad, ella era todo un desastre. ¿Quién podría adivinar que ella tendría tal talento físico? Él agitó su cabeza de la sorpresa.

¿Pero por qué lo involucraban a él? Acaso no había otro maestro en Hogwarts, (con la excepción de Profesor Binns que estaba muerto) que pudiera estar mas calificado para actuar como Consejero de esto. Era inconcebible pensar en él pastoreando a un manojo de escandalosas brujas medio…desnudas sobre la Bretaña Muggle para participar en que sabe que clase de competencia, que involucraba un tonto e inútil baile salvaje. ¡No tenía ningún sentido en absoluto!

Dumbledore le había dicho que estaba castigándolo. ¿Pero por qué tenía de hacer esto? ¿Por qué venir a él con semejante castigo cuándo nunca lo había hecho antes? ¡Que! porque Severus había actuado desagradablemente. ¡Él SIEMPRE actuaba desagradablemente! ¡Acaso no se había comportado siempre indiferente cuando en muchas oportunidades lo hizo delante suyo, y él podría pensar en muchas cosas que había dicho, o hecho, en el pasado que habían sido peores, ¡mucho peores! ¿Por qué Albus sentía la necesidad de hacer de él un ejemplo tan de repente? A menos que hubiera otro motivo, o que él estuviera absolutamente desesperado...

Snape dio de puntapiés a un cesto de basura desparramándolo por el suelo del pasillo en un explosivo ataque de furia. ¿POR QUÉ A ÉL? ¡Flitwick sin duda estaría encantado de realizar este miserable trabajo! _Alegría… sería lo más correcto. _Pero quizás el profesor de Encantamientos había quedado fuera por estar tan ocupado dirigiendo a sus dos aprendices y su a club de Encantamientos. Minerva McGonagall también estaría demasiado ocupada, supuso. Ella era la cabeza suplente del director, después de todo.

¿Pero qué hay de Vector? ¿Y Sinistra? ¿Y Sprow? ¡Maldición, todos ellos encabezaban organizaciones extracurriculares, pero ciertamente esos tontos clubes no podían ocupar todo su tiempo! ¡Remus debería estar haciendo esto, pero claro él tenìa sus propios problemas…por no mencionar que él encabezaba un club de duelo!

Ahora que lo pensaba, él era el único maestro que no dirigía un club y tampoco un aprendiz. ¡Bien, eso simplemente era grande! Aquí estaba él, era perfecto para Dumbledore ahora que necesitaba una niñera para el tonto proyecto de Granger. ¿Por qué, por qué, por qué, no había tenido la previsión para empezar un club de Pociones o algo? Sólo que ni siquiera eso habría funcionado. Nadie se le habría unido.

Así que ahora él estaba atollado en esta situación tan intolerable. Su estomago se retorció al pensar lo que sus colegas dirían de él. Snape siempre hizo lo que se le dio la gana sin cuidar lo que dijeran de él, pero ahora era diferente. Le molestó profundamente que sus colegas no sólo lo asociaran con un deporte de Muggles, sino que encima era un deporte de Muggles hembras. ¿Qué podría ser más penoso que eso? Él tendría que dejar muy claro que solo estaba cumpliendo con un deber académico. Pero si él pudiera guardarlo todo en secreto, lo haría.

Su mente estaba aun perturbada cuando Snape llegó al fin a su santuario en el calabozo. Y estaba más perturbado porque Granger vendría a su oficina en cualquier momento, pensar en la joven de Griffindor lo desquició aun más. Lo desquició porque él la había encontrado atractiva. ¡Había encontrado atractiva la vista de su cara carmesí, saludable y su cuerpo atlético tan inexplicablemente exquisito…y que simplemente no debía ser! No se suponía que él debiera notar esas cosas y gustar de eso. Él nunca había hecho eso antes.

Los estudiantes eran solo estudiantes. Severus en la vida, había visto a sus alumnas de esa manera tan sexual, y no quiso empezar hacerlo ahora. La sola idea era peligrosa. Pero si Dumbledore no le hubiera obligado a dar testimonio de la forma suave en que Granger arqueaba su cuerpo con tal gracia en el aire, o estar de pie medio vestida cerca de su presencia, entonces el mando de su mente estaría todavía seguro e inalterable. Ahora él sabía que nunca podría mirar a esa muchacha sin la memoria de la forma de su cuerpo y el rubor radiante de sus mejillas.

¡Que alguien maldiga a Albus! ¡Y maldiga a Granger también! Él entró en su oficina tan rápido como pudo. Se aseguraría que ella nunca sospechara que él había albergado esos pensamientos y que tuvo un segundo de admiración por ella. Y además le daría a esta tonta aventura Muggle la menor cantidad de su tiempo. Nadie podía esperar más de él.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hermione caminó hacia el cuarto aun agitada por el súbito e inexplicable cambio de fortuna de su equipo. No esperaba tener que informar a las otras muchachas de la identidad de su nuevo Consejero. Todavía no podía creerlo. ¿El Profesor Snape? ¿Por qué de entre todos los profesores, Dumbledore tuvo que escogerlo a él? ¡Y él no querìa esa obligación obviamente! Su cara tenía la expresión agria, y torcida de alguien que había sido obligado a tragar una medicina muy amarga. Dumbledore había dicho que Snape había aceptado el trabajo de consejero muy cortésmente, pero no había nada de cortés en la manera en que él profesor las había mirado…y a ella.

Claro, Snape siempre actuó de manera agria y sucia, pero hoy parecía estar de un particular malhumor, e incluso diría que asustado también. Después de ver la actuación del equipo. Él traía la mirada de un hombre ultrajado…y torturado. El Profesor Dumbledore debe de haber encontrado una manera de forzarlo a aceptar el trabajo. ¡Quizás él no le había dado ninguna opción! Ahora que Hermione lo consideraba, la única manera que podría imaginar a Snape haciendose cargo de su equipo "cortésmente", era si le hubieran obligado a hacerlo.

¿Pero por qué Albus haría eso? Hermione pensó que él había aprobado su esfuerzo. Había parecido bastante entusiásmado, incluso le había encantado la perspectiva de que Hogwarts tuviera un equipo de animadoras al estilo Muggle en una competencia. ¿Entonces porqué hacía este sabotaje al equipo metiendo al Profesor Snape? ¡De seguro él tenía que saber que esto sería un completo desastre! ¿Acaso estaba intentando librarse de esto después de todo?

Hermione realmente no podría creer eso. La mirada alentadora en la cara de Profesor Dumbledore tenía que ser genuina, y sabía que el hombre no era tonto, ni loco, no importa lo qué las personas dijeran sobre él. Allí tenía que haber una buena razón para que a Snape se le asignara el cargo. Algún beneficio saldría de todo esto... o por lo menos eso esperaba.

Ella cambió su semblante, tratando de proyectar un buen estado de ánimo, muy lejos de lo que ella sentía, y valientemente enfrentó a su equipo. La única manera de asumir esto, y consumar esto, era poner la cara mas positiva que pudiera.

"¿Qué le pareció a Dumbledore?"

"¿Le gustó?"

"¿Por qué estaba Snape aquí?"

"¿Viste la mirada en su cara?"

Hermione les permitió gritar afuera sus preguntas por unos segundos antes de intentar tranquilizarlas... y entonces hablar.

"Escuchen, todas. ¡Nosotros somos GRANDES! ¡Nosotros hicimos todo muy bien! ¡El profesor Dumbledore realmente quedó impresionado!"

Hubo una agitación de chillidos, mientras saltaban de arriba abajo.

"¿Por qué estaba Snape aquí?" Alicia Podmore preguntó aprehensivamente. Hermione podía entender su nerviosismo. ¡Como buena Slytherin que era, no quiso ofender al jefe de su caza, pero Severus Snape había parecido ciertamente muy ofendido!

"Bien," Hermione empezó tan tranquila como pudo, "La Señora Hooch ha tenido que renunciar a ser nuestra Consejera, y el Profesor Dumbledore le ha pedido al Profesor Snape que la reemplace."

El cuarto al instante hizo una erupción de fuertes gritos.

"¿Snape?"

"¿Snape nuestro Consejero?"

"¡Oh, estamos condenadas!"

"¡Dumbledore no puede hacernos esto!"

"¡Lo estropeará todo!"

"¡Nosotras no podremos hacer nada con él alrededor!"

Hermione aprovechó la oportunidad para caminar cuando oyó ese comentario.

"¿Quieres decir qué nosotras no podremos hacerlo delante de él? ¡Nosotros acabamos de hacerlo! ¡Nosotras hicimos la mejor actuación de nuestras vidas! ¿Qué si el Profesor Snape es nuestro Consejero? Pues nosotras NECESITAMOS un Consejero. Realmente no importa quien sea, con tal de que tengamos uno. Y necesitamos de uno que puede aprender las reglas de la Competencia en un tiempo corto, y Dumbledore dijo que el Profesor Snape es el mas apropiado."

Las muchachas la miraban con escepticismo, enmudecidas por unos minutos.

"¿Pero viste la manera en que él nos miraba?" Protestó Pamela Crowell.

"¡Sí! ¡Él nos miraba como si fuéramos unas indecentes!"

"Como si quisiera cubrirnos con una manta o algo..."

"O enterrarnos," siguió Erica Brocklehurst, otra Slytherin.

"Yo lo note," dijo Hermione suspirando. "Si, es una vergüenza que semejante mago se comporte asi. Él parecía estar asustado pero solo porque es un viejo mojigato. Yo incluso sentí un poco compasión por él." Ésa era una mentira negrita, claro. Ella se había sentido muy afligida pero por ella.

"¿Que es un mojigato?" Preguntó Parvati Patil.

"Es una palabra Muggle para alguien que está atormentado por el sexo."

Risa en sus varias formas fluctuaron a lo largo del grupo.

"¡No digas juntas las palabras, Snape y sexo!"

"¡Uf! ¡Yo no me puedo imaginar a Snape teniendo sexo!"

"¡No pienso que él sea capaz de eso!"

"¡Yo espero ciertamente que él no sea capaz!"

"¡DETÉNGANSE! ¡Eso es muy irrespetuoso!" Hermione dijo acaloradamente, y las otras muchachas se tranquilizaron inmediatamente. "Además de que, según cada experto que yo he leído, la mayoría de los mojigatos sólo están angustiado por la apariencia de la sexualidad y realmente es, um... son normales en el retiro de sus propios cuartos."

"¡Eh! ¡Yo no quiero imaginarme a Snape en el retiro de su cuarto!"

"¡Entonces no lo HAGAS! Yo sé que él es repulsivo, y sé que no te gusta, pero él ES un maestro de Hogwarts. Se merece nuestro respeto. Y va a ser mucho más duro para nosotras trabajar con él si empezamos a tener pensamiento de cosas lujuriosas y repugnantes sobre él"

Unas se ruborizaron. Otras sonrieron tristemente.

"Y sin embargo, esto NO es sobre el Profesor Snape. Es SOBRE... _¡NUESTRO EQUIPO! _Nosotras somos un gran equipo, y hemos trabajado mucho para conseguir llegar a donde estamos. Hemos desarrollado una rutina maravillosa y merecemos conseguir ir a esa Competencia. Pero la única manera para que podamos ir es teniendo un Consejero que vaya con nosotras y que se siente con los demás Jueces. ¿Qué importa si es él Profesor Snape?"

Las otras muchachas lo consideraron con una duda silenciosa.

"¡El Profesor Snape no puede herirnos! Y obviamente no quiere hacer esto, así que probablemente él nunca nos moleste. Él nos dejará solas la mayoría del tiempo, y solo nos escoltará a las competiciones. Además también nos mantendrá seguras. Quizás el Profesor Dumbledore estaba angustiado de que nosotras fuéramos molestadas por algún mago pícaro, o que otros estudiantes nos hagan problemas cuando compitamos. Piensen sobre eso. ¿Quién va a molestarnos con el Profesor Snape alrededor?"

Unas muchachas asintieron pensativamente a este razonamiento inesperado.

"¿Pero que si él intenta disolvernos? ¿Qué si él se queja a nuestros padres y les dice que nosotras estamos deshonrando al Mundo Mágico, o algo?" Alicia Podmore parecía muy preocupada.

"Yo pienso que él no hará tal cosa," Hermione consideró. "Si él nos pone contra nuestros padres, entonces el Profesor Dumbledore nos defenderá, y él quedará como un tonto. Honestamente pienso que él simplemente intentará apartarse de nosotros cuanto mas pueda."

Ella miraba directamente a sus compañeras de equipo. Y continuó tratando de poner en sus palabras tanta energía positiva como pudiera.

"¡Miren, nosotras podemos hacer esto! ¡Hemos trabajado mucho, y somos BUENAS! El Profesor Snape probablemente se quedará apartado, y nosotras seguir adelante con nuestros planes…qué es llevar nuestra rutina a la Competencia Muggle. El solo se va a dedicar es a ser nuestra escolta y guardia personal. Si él incluso se molesta por participar como Juez, dudo que eso interfiera con nosotras…y aun cuando lo hiciera, él simplemente es un juez. Nosotros todavía podemos participar en la competición. Así que Simplemente ignorémoslo!"

Sus palabras estaban empezando a tener el efecto deseado. Las caras alrededor de ella empezaron a parecer menos dudosas. La esperanza estaba empezando a aparecer en las mentes de su equipo.

"Bien equipo. ¿Nosotras le vamos a permitir a Snape derrumbarnos? ¡NO! ¡Nosotros vamos a hacer esto a pesar de él! Vamos a ser nuestro mejor esfuerzo. ¡Yo las Conozco! ¡NOSOTROS PODEMOS! Nosotros somos las FLYERS!"

La convicción empezó a fluir a través del grupo de animadoras. Se encendieron nuevos bríos en sus luminosas sonrisas. Miradas desafiantes, miradas seguras, miradas luchadoras, brillando en sus ojos. Parecía que había tenido éxito. El Profesor Snape y su intimidación habían quedado atrás. Fue un Hermione: 1, Snape: 0. O, por lo menos ésa era la cuenta ahora... Ella todavía tenía que enfrentar lo que estaba segura sería una entrevista desagradable ese día.

"¡Pero él me asusta cuando tengo que hablarle!" Fiona Larivee, la muchacha más joven, una Hufflepuff, la miró suplicantemente.

"Bien, no tienes que hablar con él. Yo lo haré. Como capitana, yo soy la que tiene que encontrarse con él para revisar todas las reglas y cosas, y también le daré los libros y las hojas de la cuenta. No se preocupen. Yo no tengo miedo del Profesor Snape!" Esperó parecer más airosa de lo que se sentía.

"Yo te tengo lástima," dijo Padma Patil, y una docena de cabezas asintieron en ferviente acuerdo. Hermione clandestinamente estaba de acuerdo con ellas.

--

**Por haberme demorado tanto, decidi traducir un capitulo más, ahora que tengo algo de tiempo, es mas ya empese con el siguiente. Asi que no tardare mucho en poner el siguiente.**

**Bueno chicas nos vemos despues. Cualquier duda me avisan.**


	4. La fuerza indomable

**Órale, termine de traducir lo mas rápido que pude, me alegra que mi manera de traducir este entendible, siempre tengo miedo de que solo yo pueda entenderla. Gracias a todas por valorar mi esfuerzo. Han de saber que es gracias a esto es que yo también puedo leer estas historias ya que soy demasiado floja para leer en ingles o en francés…esta por ejemplo solo la he leído hasta la mitad. Pero esta simpática hasta donde he llegado.**

**Bueno sin más molestia a leer.**

**Capítulo 4: La fuerza irresistible, y el objeto inmóvil **

Severus esperó pacientemente en su oficina. La Sabelotodo de Griffindor estaría por llegar en cualquier momento. No le haría ningún mal comportarse de una manera tolerante, quizás no tan desdeñoso. Pero eso podría consentir la idea equívoca de que ella era importante, o de que podía venir por aquí más de una vez…quizás a menudo. Incluso podría animarla a que creyera que su empresa era más importante de lo que realmente era, o que él iba a poner el más denodado de los esfuerzos.

El hecho de que Dumbledore lo describiera como "cortésmente" al aceptar la posición de Consejero, lo hizo parecer como si estuviera ávido por cooperar. Felizmente, el viejo no le había dicho a la muchacha que él se había ofrecido. _Por lo menos Snape esperó que no le hubiera dicho eso. _¡Ahora mismo, él estaba tan agitado por su situación tan miserable, que le estaba trayendo dificultad para recordar lo que el viejo había dicho exactamente! ¿Qué impulso cruel, vengativo y malvado había llevado al viejo para hacerle esto? Honestamente siempre pensó que el Director lo había considerado un amigo.

A estas alturas, Severus realmente deseó no haber sido tan expresivo en el uso de sus palabras al dirigirse a las personas. Quizás debió de haber frenado su boca, haberse mordido la lengua, y haber llevado la fiesta en paz con todos esos padres tontos. El problema era, que de verdad disfrutaba maltratando a aquéllos individuos inferiores porque se lo merecían. Era uno de los pocos placeres que él tenía en la vida. Le cogio satisfacción a su manera pretenciosa y pomposa de actuar…todo con el uso certero de su sarcasmo. ¡Y ahora todo eso se le estaba volviendo para morderlo al fin! ¡Oh, maldíganse todos!

Sonó un golpe en la puerta. Granger, como siempre, se había permitido llegar tan pronto como acabó la cena. Esa mocosa era tan predecible como la muerte y los impuestos.

"¡Entre!" Gruñó, y se preparó con resignación a consumar esa reunión.

Ella ingresó muy confiada con una enorme pila de libros y papeles, y lo que parecía una maleta pequeña. Snape notó, para su satisfacción que ella fue decentemente vestida. Habría sido más difícil guardar la compostura si estuviera con las piernas desnudas. Las túnicas oscuras le daban un sentido de normalidad a la situación.

Estaba difícil recordar que la estudiante ante él….la muchacha pálida, bastante simple con esos rizos salvajes y espesos, era la misma criatura que se había doblado con tanta habilidad a través del aire, y había aterrizado tan divinamente apenas a un pie de él. Eso era muy bueno. Porque no quiso recordarlo. Él le envió una imperiosa mirada.

Una luz intensa parecía emanar de ella. Había inexplicable seguridad en su expresión cortes, una chispa de fuego inextinguible en su mirada.

"Éstos son los materiales que le di a la señora Hooch. Traigo el Manual de las animadoras, algunas hojas con esquemas, una lista de las normas y regulaciones de la competencia, y algunos videos interactivos."

Snape apuntó su varita a una mancha en la esquina del escritorio y continuó mirándola ceñudo de una manera que de hecho era para intimidarla, sólo que ella no se intimidada en absoluto. Simplemente lo miraba con cuidadoso respeto, mientras quizás esperaba por que él hiciera sus preguntas. Bien, él no iba a hacer ninguna pregunta. Esta entrevista iba a acabar rápidamente, y ella se iba largar de inmediato. Él frunció el entrecejo tan hoscamente como pudo. A Severus no le gustaba cuando los estudiantes no retrocedían en su presencia. No era natural. Iba en contra del orden normal de las cosas y perturbaba el equilibrio de su mundo. Él opto por hacer señas con su mano, pero ella no movió.

"¿Y Bien?" él la riñó. "¿Está pensando quedarse de pie mirándome mientras yo leo sus tontos papeles, o usted va a dejarme en paz?"

La muchacha todavía no se movió.

"¿Sabe manejar mi computadora, señor?"

"¿Cómo?… ¿que? ¿Qué es una... computadora?" Él dijo la palabra como si fuera el nombre de un repugnante insecto, o una sucia enfermedad… ¿qué era eso? ¡Nadie le había dicho que este castigo involucraba una computadora!

"Tengo unos videos interactivos grabados en mi portátil. Muestran todos los tipos de saltos y faltas que se pueden cometer, y un boceto, una clase de diagrama animado, de nuestra rutina. La Señora Hooch consiguió usarla, porque que yo le mostré la manera. Puedo mostrárselo a usted también."

Ella recogió el objeto que él pensó era una maleta, dio un golpecito a alguna clase de broche, abriendo el objeto como un libro para revelar una pantalla negra en un lado y un teclado en el otro. Al golpecito de otro botón, la pantalla se iluminó.

Claro, la Srta. Granger tenía razón. Severus no tenía ninguna idea de cómo usar una computadora, nunca había visto una, y nunca había querido verla. Él consideró esto con extrema sospecha. Como la mayoría de los magos, Snape se mostraba intranquilo alrededor de los dispositivos Muggles. Él los vio, irracionalmente, como alguna clase de hechicería extranjera. Y todo porque esas máquinas trabajaban con principios que no tenían nada que ver con la magia, le parecía que por eso no tenían ninguna utilidad para ellos. Incluso para tocarlos, lo hacían como si de algún modo estuvieran sucios...

Pero claro no lo estaba. Simplemente era un tonto dispositivo Muggle. El problema era que no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo echarlo a andar, y qué tendría que aprender a hacerlo. Tendría que permitirle a un ESTUDIANTE enseñárselo…y a que estudiante, nunca. ¡Oh, cómo se divertiría con eso! Dumbledore iba a pagar por esto definitivamente, y pagar con su vida...

"Estas cajas pequeñas se llaman ventanas, señor, y la flecha pequeña se llama cursor"

_¿La maldigo?... Merlin dulce, no me tientes. _

"Y esta pelota pequeña se llama ratón. '"

_Obviamente esta tonta se esta burlando de mi. ¡Esta pelota no se parece para nada a un ratón! _

"Usted mueve el ratón para hacer que el cursor se dirija a la ventana que desee, y pulsa el botón en él. Eso significa hacer presión a este pequeño botón de aquí..."

Snape apenas podía creerlo. ¡Él estaba sentando en su propia oficina tomando lecciones de _computadora_ con la estudiante más irritante que se cruzó en su camino! ¡Que desmoralizador! ¿Acaso las computadoras no eran responsables por todos los problemas en el mundo Muggle? Quizás él se despertaría mañana y esto sólo habría sido un mal sueño. _¡Animadoras! _Esto tenía que ser una pesadilla...

"Ahora, tiene que seguir el sendero de las ventanas para conseguir la información que usted quiere. Ellos están en carpetas, ve con esto evita hacer un enredo en su escritorio."

_Estoy seguro que piensa que esta siendo graciosa. ¡Pequeña sabelotodo inaguantable! _

"Pulse el botón dos veces y las ventanas aparecen. Pulse el botón en la pequeña "x" de la esquina, y la ventana desaparece." Su voz fluyó con alegre paciencia, como si él fuera un niñito de una guardería, en lugar de un maestro de escuela. Snape molió sus dientes. ¡ALGUIEN iba a pagar por esto!

La ventana se encendió en la pantalla.

"¡Vea, es fácil, señor! Pulsemos el botón que esta aquí…el que dice, _Salud para Bretaña_."

Snape irritado palmoteó su mano en el ratón," y se abrió paso a codazos.

"¡Eso es suficiente, Srta. Granger!, ¡yo puedo hacerlo!" él siseó con ácido veneno, "Esto es, como usted ha dicho, _evidentemente_ muy fácil."

Él pulsó el botón dos veces en "Salud para Bretaña," y una ventana apareció mostrando a una muchacha joven en el centro saltando con sus piernas extendidas, y sus brazos estirados. Él pulsó el botón inmediatamente en "x" para hacerla desaparecer.

"¡Eso, Profesor! ¡Usted lo ha hecho muy bien!"

"¡Claro, muchacha tonta! ¡Cualquier mago competente puede dominar estas máquinas de Muggles en materia de segundos! La teoría detrás de todo es lo elemental."

La sonrisa de desprecio que él le envió era venenosa. Era un punto de molestia extrema, pero ella no rompió su paso en absoluto.

"Todo lo que tiene que hacer para cerrarlo, señor, es hacer clic en "inicio" que esta en esta esquina y se va a "apagar sistema" Y para ponerlo en marcha de nuevo solo tiene que apretar este botón de aquí...eso es todo"

Ella se apoyó cerca de él, y pulsó un botón (evidentemente para salir) en la esquina del teclado. Él la miró tan amenazadoramente que ella retrocedió un poco cuando le vio.

_Bien, bien, bien. Como se estará divirtiendo. ¡Y a mis costillas! _

"Yo lo siento, Profesor. Yo me dejo llevar un poco, a veces."

"¡lo he notado... durante los últimos siete años!"

Hermione se sonrojó e inclinó un poco su cabeza cosa que él encontró sumamente satisfactorio, pero no obstante, ella todavía, siguió parada a su lado…una Griffindor hasta el último. Él no pudo contenerse.

"¿Dígame, Srta. Granger, cual es el propósito de este llamado _deporte_? ¿Por qué es considerado un deporte? ¡A mi parecer, parece como si todo lo que hacen es dar porras mediante gritos y saltitos a equipos que practican los deportes verdaderos! Hay alguna una meta real en las animadoras?"

Hermione lo consideró por un momento, y entonces ella sonrió.

"Pienso que la meta es igual que cualquier otro deporte, la diversión."

Él contestó con un burlón "Humm!" y rodó sus ojos. "Típico de los Muggles!"

"Y usted tiene razón," ella continuó. "Las animadoras empezaron como una clase auxiliar…para empujar la moral en los juegos de pelota. Pero con el tiempo llegó a ser un deporte separado. Muchos equipos incluso no animan ya los juegos. Sino que compiten entre ellos."

"¿Compiten cómo?" El nivel de escepticismo en la voz de Snape no podría ser más alto.

"En Competencias de Animadoras. Diversos equipos compiten para ver quién es el mejor. Presumen de sus habilidades al dar volteretas, saltos mortales, y se juzgan por cuan perfectos son y que tan difícil es su rutina. Y hay toda clase de reglas y normas que se tienen que seguir. Yo le traje algunas hojas de muestra que le serán muy útiles cuando este en la mesa de los jueces. Hay espacios en ellos para dar o deducir puntos por la actuación de cada equipo."

Una golpazo frió se materializó en el estomago de Snape, una nueva sensación de pánico lo invadió. ¿Ella dijo la mesa de los Jueces? _¿ÉL estaría sentando en la mesa de los Jueces? _¡Dumbledore no le había dicho eso! Una sensación de ultraje subió a través de él, ahora se empezaba a sentirse muy enfermo. ¡Increíble! Su situación simplemente había cambiado de guatemala a guatepeor. ¡Como fue que su vida tranquila se había visto alterada de esta manera, ahora encima iba a tener que mezclarse con Muggles! pensamientos asesinos bailaron Tango en su mente mientras se esforzaba por guardar una expresión de piedra difícilmente ilegible.

"Ya veo," él dijo, en una voz calmada. "¿Y esta Competición cuándo es?"

"La primera es en dos semanas."

_¿La primera? ¿Como que la primera? _

Snape consideró por un momento el veneno, que usaría, ese que trabajaría mejor con el café del Director. Pero eso no lo ayudaría en absoluto. Si Albus moría, él la pegaría con Minerva, y esa inaguantable bruja nunca lo relevaría de esto. Y probablemente insistiría en participar de su humillación...

Hermione estaba a la expectativa delante de su escritorio. Su delgado y precario margen de autodominio estaba empezando a resbalarse despacio.

"Muy bien, Srta. Granger," él siseó a través de los dientes. "Estaré actuando como Consejero de su ridículo equipo, y la acompañaré a sus reuniones competitivas, donde desgraciadamente, actuaré como juez. ¡Pero entienda que yo encuentro este ejercicio como lo más tonto, más VANO que me han pedido alguna vez que haga en toda mi vida! ¡Hasta donde estoy enterado, lo que usted y sus pequeñas amigas están haciendo no tiene relación con ningún deporte! ¡Y entérese que no es de mi agrado el tener que acompañarlas! Sólo soy su Consejero porque el Director me lo pidió como un favor personal. Claro, que de haber sabido exactamente lo que tenía que hacer con este favor, lo más probable es que lo habría pensado dos veces"

_Y si cualquiera se entera que estoy haciendo esto como un castigo, esa persona morirá... _

"Eso es todo, Srta. Granger. Usted puede salir ahora."

Ella asintió tiesamente. Severus notó que algo de su brillo y entusiasmo parecían haberse marchitado. Bueno, Granger siempre había sido sensible a la crítica.

_¡Anótese otra victoria para el sucio, y bastardo Profesor Snape…amo de las ilusiones aplastadas, y señor oscuro de la disciplina rigurosa! ¡Que tengan cuidado todos los que se crucen con él! _

Pero fue sorprendido al sentir una diminuta punzada de pesar cuando la miró salir de su oficina. Ella le había parecido mucho más atractiva con una luminosa sonrisa en su rostro y con sus mejillas carmesí... Severus arrojó lejos esos pensamientos molestos. ¡Granger podría parecer tan atractiva como quisiera con tal de que se apartara de él!

Snape frotó su frente irritado, había desarrollado un agudo dolor de cabeza. Se levantó con un ligero gemido y procedió a ir a su laboratorio para prepararse un lote fresco de poción para el dolor de cabeza. Tuvo el presentimiento de que necesitaría mucho de eso.

_HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH _

Hermione reveló un largo suspiro cuando salió de la oficina del Profesor Snape. Esto no había salido del todo bien. ¡Por que ese profesor tenía que ser tan difícil, era el más exasperante de todos los maestros, era el hombre más intimidante de toda la tierra! Ella había hecho su mayor esfuerzo para no permitirle intimidarla, pero al final se había sentido tan perturbada, agachando su cabeza como un niñito de primer año que había roto alguna tonta regla. ¡Pero al menos no le permitió darse cuenta!

Y realmente pudo ser peor, mucho peor. Él no la había maldecido, ni dado una detención, ni convertido en un hurón llevando un uniforme de animadora. No le había quitado ningún punto a su casa siquiera. Claro ella no había hecho nada que mereciera eso, pero el Profesor Snape era famoso por encontrar las razones más creativas para deducir puntos. ¡Él fácilmente podría multar a Griffindor por algo tan simple como traer un hilo suelto en la túnica, o una gota de transpiración en el piso de su oficina! Sabía que debía considerarse muy afortunada.

Quizá no fue la mejor idea apresurarse en enseñarle el uso de la computadora. Hermione hizo una mueca de dolor cuando se imaginó lo molesta que le debió parecer su voz a él. Probablemente había herido su orgullo. El Profesor Snape era indudablemente un hombre muy susceptible cuando se trata de su orgullo, y ella debió de haberlo recordado. Hermione agitó tristemente su cabeza. Realmente no quiso insultarlo.

Snape nunca la había tratado bien. Él intimidaba a todos los que no eran Slytherins, pero aun así ella siempre le había tenido un profundo respeto. Respetaba su fuerza, su inteligencia, y su increíble dominio en todas las disciplinas mágicas. También respetaba su dominio del idioma. Con tal de que su sarcasmo no estuviera dirigido a ella, sus ingeniosos sarcasmos podrían ser increíblemente cómicos. Se sorprendió de que nadie lo notara. Sólo lo veían como un bastardo infeliz. Y el era un bastardo. Pero Hermione se dio cuenta de que eso no era todo lo que el era.

Ella debió proceder con más respeto en cuanto a la computadora, debió de ofrecerle un libro, hacerle esquemas o algo así. Pero no tenía el libro con ella en la escuela, y no había usado un libro cuando trató con la señora Hooch. Y eso había sido muy bueno porque ningún libro escrito podía superar a la ayuda informática. Aunque la pobre Señora Hooch había sido muy lenta para aprender lo que se le enseñaba. Incluso al principio estaba asustada por tener que tocar la portátil, como si esta fuera una bomba que explotaría en cualquier momento. Le había tomado semanas de lecciones para hacerla llegar a un nivel pasable de habilidad.

Ahora todas esas semanas habían sido completo desperdicio. Hermione había despilfarrado demasiado tiempo enseñándole todos los pormenores de las competencias. Para nada, claro también hay que decir que ella se la paso encima de la pobre profesora todo el tiempo, corriendo a su oficina cada dos días, cubriéndola con toda la información que ella pudo encontrar sobre ese deporta. Quizás todo eso había sido demasiado excesivo. Hermione tuvo un doloroso pensamiento de repente.

Quizás la Señora Hooch no había renunciado debido al cruce de horario con el Quiddich. Quizás es que simplemente estaba cansada de ella. ¡Quizás Hermione había sido una verdadera peste! Y claro ella siempre tuvo el hábito de ser mandona, y los muchachos se lo habían estado diciendo durante años. También tenía el hábito de meterse en las vidas de sus amigos dizque para ayudarlos, o manejar sus horarios para hacerlos más eficaces. Harry y Ron nunca habían apreciado esa _ayuda _que ella les había dado. ¡Y sólo había estado intentando serles útil!

¿Era entonces toda su culpa de que el equipo de animadoras tuviera a Severus Snape como Consejero? ¿Era la manera sutil de Dumbledore para decirle que su conducta había sido insoportable? No le gustó pensar que Dumbledore había echo esto con ella y con su equipo, pero tenía que admitir que era la clase de lección sutil que el sabio director podría otorgar. Su madre la había comparado una vez con una fuerza indomable, pero el Profesor Snape era definitivamente un objeto inmovil… la última persona en el mundo que podría manipular o mandar. Quizás éste era su castigo.

O, tal vez estaba llevando sus supociones demasiado lejos... La señora Hooch quizás encontró difícil arbitrar los partidos de Quiddich y además trabajar con su equipo. Y tal vez nadie tenía el tiempo suficiente, a diferencia del Profesor Snape. O quizás Dumbledore le había pedido que asumiera el trabajo porque ningún otro maestro lo quiso. Preguntándose todas esas cosas no ganaría nada ya, solo gastar mas su tiempo. La única cosa por hacer era sacar lo bueno de la situación, no importa que tan malo fuera esto

Y la situación no era para tanta pena. Snape simplemente quería tener el menor trato con ellas como le fuera posible. ¿No era lo que querían? Hermione sonrió. ¿Eso no era lo que le dijo a su equipo que el haría? ¡Deberían estar muy contesta con esto! Todo lo que necesitaban era seguir practicando, para hacerlo cada vez mejor, y guardar la distancia con pintoresco Consejero.

Ella también alejaría de él. Snape obviamente se sentía incómodo con su equipo. ¡Él no aprobaba ese deporte…incluso tampoco el tipo de uniforme que las muchachas llevaban! También tenía la idea de que el pobre ni siquiera había sabido que tenía que sentarse con los jueces Muggles hasta que ella se lo dijo. Mirándolo desde su punto de vista, esta situación era demasiado dura para él como para el equipo. No ayudaría para nada si encima lo trataba de la manera que había hecho con la Señora Hooch.

Entonces quedaban así. Ella no lo importunaría ni le haría preguntas… incluso ni para saber cómo le estaba haciendo con la computadora. Repasar esos diagramas y videos ya no era tan necesario. Además, quizás lo encontraba todo fácil. Después de todo, él era un hombre muy inteligente...

**--**

_**Nota de la autora. Comenta que ha cambiado algunas reglas, al parecer los jueces son independientes y no formados por los consejeros de los equipos participantes, pero ella hizo este cambio para torturar aun más a nuestro pobre Severus. Así que lo tendremos de juez en la competencia.**_

**Fiel a mi promesa colgué el capitulo lo mas rápido que pude, no me gusta hacerme esperar mucho. Bueno el siguiente ya esta en camino y creo que lo colgare mas rápido de lo que vosotras puedan gritar **_**Yo amo a Severus Snape. **_**Pero háganlo en cámara lenta.**

**Por cierto Neysha esta traduciendo una historia que trata sobre una misión de Hermione, yo ya la leí, y se las recomiendo, yo me mate de risa, bueno solo acotar que para leerla tienen que tener una mente muy pero muy abierta y ser alguito pervertidas. Si es así adelante. Se las recomiendo.**

**Bueno sin más que decirles les deseo un buen día, y nos vemos muy pronto.**


	5. el purgatorio del profesor de pociones

Estos carácteres y su escena son la propiedad de J

**Capítulo 5: El Purgatorio del profesor de pociones **

_¡Destrúyela! _

_¡Quémala! _

_¡Rómpela en mil pedazos! _

_¡MALDICE Y DESTRUYE ESTA __**COMPUTADORA INFERNAL**__! _

La mocosa dijo que el clic hacía aparecer la ventana. Él HIZO eso. Así que, ¿dónde estaba la ventana? ¡Sinceramente, estas cosas de Muggles nunca trabajan de la manera que se quiere! Snape gruñó y apretó el botón de nuevo, y de nuevo, con una salvaje frustración.

¡CLICK!

¡CLICK!

¡CLICKCLICKCLICKCLICKCLICKCLICKCLICK!

¡Oh. Maldición! Ahora había demasiadas ventanas. ¡Y él sólo quería una! _Tonta, estupida máquina... SIN VALOR._

Pulsó "x"cuidadosamente en la esquina de cada una de las ventanas, sólo para comprender, demasiado tarde, que no debió de haber hecho eso. _¡Maldita sea y doble maldita sea! _¡Ahora no había ninguna ventana en la pantalla! Se encontraba como al principio, o sea en nada.

Snape se frotó la frente y oró por paciencia, pero entonces de repente consideró el peligro de hacer eso. Las oraciones por paciencia, o fuerza, parecían ser contestadas siempre por la ocurrencia de más dificultades. Así que lo mas sabio seria quedarse quistecito. ¡Snape no necesitaba más dificultades! ¡Ya tenía bastantes! Podría con esto... Él haría esto... Lo haría así tardara toda la noche...

Después de haber examinado rápidamente el Manual de las Animadoras, y la larga lista de las reglas y regulaciones de la Competencia, se quedó pasmado por lo salvaje y chiflado que era ese _deporte_. ¡Y pensaba que las reglas del Quiddich eran locas y complicadas! Al menos para el Quiddich existía la libre interpretación. Snape sabía, por experiencia propia, el numero sorprendente de maneras que un árbitro para interpretar y sancionar las faltas y multas. Casi todo era permisible en el Quiddich. Pero en esto muchas de estas reglas eran increíblemente firmes.

Las reglas de la apariencia, por ejemplo. Todos los uniformes de las animadoras tenían que emparejar inmaculadamente. Podrían deducirse puntos por la falta de limpieza en el vestuario…por manchas en los uniformes, por exhibición de etiquetas o faldas que no tenían buena caída, por medias que no emparejaban o que no se plegaron correctamente, o por que se desataron o no se ataron correctamente las zapatillas.

Podrían deducirse puntos también por el pelo. Las muchachas tenían que traer el pelo sujeto en un firme moño (recordó cómo Hermione había sujetado ese salvaje arbusto que tenía por pelo.) Extensiones de pelo o pelucas estaban a menudo permitidas, pero éstas tenían que ser uniformes, y tenían que ser sujetadas herméticamente. Podrían tomarse puntos por el pelo mal sujetado, mechones que obstaculizaban la visión, o mallas que salieran volando de la cabeza en medio de la prueba. _¡Oh, eso debe de ser bueno! _Y todo esto estaba fuera de la práctica real del deporte.

Aquí la rigidez estaba tambaleándose. Una rutina tenía que durar dos minutos y medio exactamente, con por lo menos cuarenta y cinco segundos consagrados a cantar, treinta más reservados para el baile, y el resto para dar volteretas. Había algunos elementos que se podrían mezclar, u obviar, pero otros no. Había una regulación para el tamaño de la estera y las áreas específicas que constituirían "fuera de límites." Los equipos debían de organizar de antemano la música que usarían durante su rutina, y había una duración determinada para esa música. Algunas rutinas podrían usar más, pero nunca menos.

El alcance de esto era completamente inexplicable para alguien que solo había estudiado las normas del Quiddich. En Quiddich, daba lo mismo (**para un Slytherin**) cómo se anotara en la meta, con tal de que lo hicieran. No importaba cómo el Buscador cogía la snitch, con tal de que se le cogiera. Los jugadores volaban por donde quisieran. No había ningún "fuera de lugar," y ningún límite obligatorio. La única cosa que se guardaba en el juego en general era la captura de la snitch en un tiempo determinado, pero ése no era siempre el caso. Incluso la duración del juego era fluida. Se conocían equipos que para coger la snitch, les tomó días. Entonces cual era el beneficio de este deporte. ¿Por qué alguien querría participar en un deporte que tenía tantas reglas restringidas?

La competencia de animadoras parecía más bien un arte en lugar en lugar de un deporte…un arte dónde la técnica se juzgaba más que el resultado. La técnica lo era todo para las animadoras. No importaba que movimientos y saltos se utilizaran, solo importaba que estos movimientos fueran ejecutados perfectamente. Importaba también la fluidez y el grado de dificultad de esos movimientos y la manera estética en que se realizaban. ¡Sólo las mujeres podrían proponer algo tan irritante como esto!

¡Había un número infinito de movimientos y faltas, cada una con una valoración de puntos, y cada uno tenía un nombre…cosas que tendría que memorizar en solo dos semanas, no más! Un salto obsceno con las manos y piernas extendidas hacia los lados era llamado "el Toque del dedo del pie." La acción de levantar a una animadora en el aire y sostenerla por un pie mientras que la otra pierna la doblaba hacia atrás hasta tocar su cabeza, se llamaba "el Escorpión." Snape no podía imaginar como mantendría los nervios para poder presenciar todo eso, y permitirles a sus alumnas hacerlo delante de una muchedumbre de personas, en un uniforme tan pequeño que dejaba poco a la imaginación. Las competencias de las animadoras era ciertamente una actividad muy atrevida.

Encima de estos saltos, también estaba las volteretas, movimientos que también tenían nombres y valoraciones distintas, pero era difícil tener una idea exacta de su ejecución solo leyendo las descripciones de un libro. Era por eso que necesitaba la computadora...Dentro de esos pequeños cuadraditos amarillos estarían mejor ilustradas estas cosas. ¡Si sólo pudiera conseguir que la cosa se abriera!

¡CLICK!

¡CLICK!

¡CLICKCLICKCLICKCLICKCLICKCLICK!

_¡Maldición! _¡Demasiadas ventanas de nuevo! Snape deseó agitar su varita y poder fundirla en un montón de plástico retorcido, pero eso no le haría mucho bien a su situación. Tendría que reemplazársela a Granger, y ella sabría que no pudo dominarla. Eso sería más que una avergüenza…especialmente desde que le había dicho, en condiciones acerbas, que él lo encontraba fácil. ¡Él TENÍA que hacer esto!

¡CLICK!

¡CLICK!

Espera un momento...

¡CLICKCLICK!

_¡Ah ha! Esto es lo que dijo. _

¡El DOBLE clic para abrir una ventana! Como pudo olvidarse de eso. Ciertamente eso no le volvería a pasar. Snape pulsó el botón cuidadosamente "Salud para Bretaña," y tensó sus dientes, y sus nervios, para tener éxito.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"¿Estas bien, Severus? Pareces cansado."

La conversación en la mesa del comedor normalmente era para Snape como agua que fluye a través de una piedra en medio de la corriente. Pero, al comentario de Minerva, los otros maestros volvieron su atención hacia él. Eso era algo que no dio por bienvenido. Snape silenciosamente apretó sus dientes.

"¿Cansado? Sólo de la incompetencia, la pereza, y la locura. Por si no lo has notado," él gesticuló mientras señalaba al mar de estudiantes en el comedor, "nosotros estamos rodeamos por todo eso."

_Tú también parecerías cansada después de batallar con las oscuras fuerzas Muggles toda la mañana... _

"Yo me pregunto si quizás los deberes extras que has tomado te están pasando factura." Su voz ronroneó con una virtual simpatía. Snape no se dejo engañar.

_Si realmente te preocupara, te habrías ofrecido. _

Él asumió un aire ligero de mártir. "No se lamente tanto por mi, Minerva. Yo siempre cumpliré mis deberes con esta escuela, no importa lo que esos deberes sean."

"Pero debo decir, Severus, que estoy sorprendida de que estuvieras de acuerdo en asumir este trabajo. No parece encajar contigo en absoluto."

¡Honestamente! Ella estaba como un perro determinado a coger el hueso, o un gato que juega implacablemente con el ratón... _¡Oh, cállate, mujer! _

"Desde que Albus me lo pidió como un favor personal, yo sentía que era razonable ayudarlo…sobre todo cuando él necesitaba ayuda con tan corto aviso." Snape miró a la señora Hooch que estaba sentada a unos lugares de él. "Yo nunca le he negado nada a Albus... nada."

Si Albus hubiera estado presente en la mesa esa mañana, Severus podrían haber sido más recatado en su discurso, pero Dumbledore no estaba allí, así que Snape podía decir lo que le diera la gana. No tenía ninguna intención de permitirle a nadie saber cual había sido la realidad del asunto. ¡Nadie iba a saber que esto era un castigo!

"Qué estás haciendo para Albus?" Sinistra preguntó inocentemente.

"Dirigiendo un ejercicio diplomático entre esta escuela y el Mundo Externo."

_Oh, eso parecía ser, ¿o no lo era? _

"E…sa…la cosa de Muggles …del Ministerio ¿que es?" El discurso de Hagrid era alterado por un bocado Hercúleo de comida masticada. No era una vista bonita.

Severus se abstuvo de algún modo de rodar sus ojos, guardó su expresión en calma, y puso una actitud severa, llenándose paciencia.

"Es un ejercicio para la cooperación Mago/Muggle y, sí, el Ministerio quiere llevar buenas relaciones con la Comunidad Muggle en el futuro. El Director desea que nosotros ayudemos al Ministerio en cuanto podamos." Snape miraba hacia al frente tratando de parecer importante y noble. Él casi tuvo éxito.

"Oh, ¡ya sé lo que estás haciendo!" Habló de repente Vector. "¡Has tomado la posición de Asesor para ese nuevo equipo de deporte Muggle! Qué es, ¿Brincado, animación o algo?"

_Por lo menos consigue decir correctamente el nombre, tonta ignorante... _

Snape encendió una mirada a Vector, la clase de mirada que uno le daría aun incompetente.

"Se llaman Animadoras," Dijo servicialmente Remus. "He oído hablar de él. Involucra a muchachas bonitas, coloridos pompones, y muchas acrobacias. Ellas gritan cantos Muggles para animar los juegos."

_Yo voy a matar a este hombre-lobo. _

"¿Muchachas bonitas, alegres, que hacen acrobacias? ¡Eso parece pura diversión!" rechinó Flitwick.

_Entonces puedes hacerlo. Quedas invitado. _

El profesor de Encantos le dio un inesperado pestañeo y un codazo ligero, y dijo en voz bastante alta para que el resto de ellos lo pudieran oír, "Supongo que no hay ninguna necesidad de preguntar por qué estabas de acuerdo en tomar el trabajo, eh Severus?"

Los otros maestros, McGonagall incluida, sonrieron con satisfacción. La cara de Snape se nubló incrédulo.

"¡Éstas son ESTUDIANTES, Filius! ¡NIÑAS!"

_¡Cómo se atreven ellos a creer eso de mí! ¿Qué están pensando? _

"Claro que lo son. ¡Pero la mayoría de ellas son muy bonitas, y algunas están por encima de los diecisiete…Son mayores de edad! Mujeres jóvenes de gracia y encanto considerable, si yo lo digo, ¡es porque lo es!"

_¡Maravilloso! ¿Quién conociera al viejo Flitwick? No hay duda porque Dumbledore me quiso para el trabajo. Él sabe que yo puedo guardar una cabeza firme... _

"No hay nada de encanto en un montón de hembras sosas que se comunican riéndose tontamente."

Snape se negó a pensar en la cara resplandeciente de Hermione Granger y en su elegante cuerpo, y del hecho de que de todas las personas, ella nunca podría describirse como una persona sosa y que nunca se había reído tontamente en su presencia. Pensar tanto en Granger le sacaría otro dolor de cabeza.

"Oh, cosa sin sentido, Severus," continuado el diminuto profesor de Encantos con su pequeña voz. "Tu problema es que siempre le vez el lado oscuro a todo. ¡Eres muy retraído! ¡No sabes como te envidio que puedas viajar a Bretaña con una bandada de muchachas jóvenes y bonitas!"

Nadie notó sus manos ovilladas en puños bajo la mesa, la expresión de Snape había vuelto a su desdén normal. Pero interiormente, él estaba hirviendo. ¡Retraído había dicho! Él no odiaba a las mujeres. Realmente las disfrutaba, pero nunca trajo su vida sexual a trabajar con él. Era mejor guardar el comercio y el placer tan lejos como fuera posible. Y él NUNCA coquetearía con las estudiantes. Maestros que hicieron eso a menudo se vieron involucrados en indiscreciones, y Hogwarts tenía bastante de eso en su historia para que el también fuera agregado. Claro si el tonto de Flitwick, quería hacer eso, que lo hiciera, aunque realmente el pobre solo hiciera el hazme reír...

_¡Eres un tonto pusilánime! _

"Bueno, yo pienso que Severus no será muy envidiado. Yo tenía ese trabajo antes que él, ¡y era un completo dolor en el trasero!"

La Señora Hooch había hablado con una voz afligida. Snape la miró fríamente. Ella estaba técnicamente de su lado en esta discusión, pero también era debido a que ella había abandonando sus responsabilidades al último minuto, que él se vio empujado en este infierno. Nada de lo que pudiera decir ahora cambiaría eso.

"¡Cualquiera que asuma ese equipo tiene que tratar con la muchacha Granger, y ella es inaguantable! Es una cosa muy buena que nuestros partidos de Quiddich resultaran estar en los mismos días que las Competiciones de los Muggle. ¡Yo ya no podía tener un momento de paz! Ella estaba en mi oficina cada dos días, importunándome sobre esto o sobre aquello. ¡Casi me vuelve loca!"

Snape contestó con una sonrisa de desprecio. "¡Eso es simplemente porque no sabes tratar a los estudiantes! Todos caminan bien con firmeza y disciplina. La Srta. Granger no me ha dado ningún problema. ¡Ella sabe muy bien que mas le vale!"

La mirada resentida que Hooch le envió era puro veneno, pero Snape no se cuidó. Ella le debía mucho más que un golpazo verbal simple.

_¡Que conveniente que los juegos de Quiddich chocaran con el Torneo de los Muggle! Yo me pregunto cómo es que pasó eso... _

"¿Y que sobre tener que usar ese horrible aparato Muggle…esa computadora?" ella le riño.

Severus echó atrás su cabeza y ondeó una mano arrogante en el aire. "Oh, eso. ¡La cosa no es dura de trabajar si te aplicas! Cualquier mago inteligente puede dominarlo."

_¡Tardaré probablemente SEMANAS para dominar el doble-clic! _

"Claro la palabra importante aquí es: INTELIGENCIA," él agregó malévolamente.

Snape con eso se levantó de la mesa y no se volvió a ver a la Señora Hooch que estaba echa una furia. Él ya se encontraba fuera del gran comedor y a medio paso del patio antes de que comprendiera que él había sido seguido. Cualquier tipo de paciencia que él había tenido, había huido a tierras muy lejanas. ¿Nadie lo dejaría nunca solo?

"¿Ahora que?" Tronó al mago que resultó ser Remus. "¿Que es tan importante que no puede esperar, o qué desesperada necesidad tienes para molestarme?"

"Nada, Severus," Remus contestó ligeramente. "Yo solo deseo ofrecerte mis servicios simplemente, si los quieres. Yo comprendo tu... aflicción... Debe ser difícil hacer todo lo que se requiere en el equipo, pero quiero que sepas que cualquier ayuda que pudieras necesitar, yo estaría muy alegre de dártela."

Snape consideró a Remus por un segundo frunciendo el ceño de irritación. ¿Ofreciendo su ayuda? ¿Cuál fue el ángulo? ¿El hombre-lobo tenía posibles planes con las muchachas, o ésta era una simple manera para presentarse a Snape? Remus estaba esperando por una contestación con una cordialidad casi humilde. Severus encontró esa suavidad demasiado irritante porque le recordó, extrañamente, a Dumbledore. Él tenía un cuadro enfermo de Remus como posible Director de Hogwarts en el futuro, y tener que trabajar para él. _¿Director del colegio un hombre-lobo? Oh, nunca... Jamás... _

"Que conmovedor, Remus," él sonrió con desprecio. "Realmente yo podría estar tentado a aceptar tu pequeña oferta, sólo que el Torneo de los Muggles, desgraciadamente, coincide con la próxima luna llena. ¡Por mucho que yo desee tu ayuda, tienes que entender que las relaciones entre esta escuela y el mundo de Muggle no mejorarían si el juez de Hogwarts devora a los otros equipos, y a los otros jueces, del Torneo!"

"Aunque," él agregó implacablemente, "si te dosificó apropiadamente con la poción matalobos, tu podrías hacer de una mascota interesante. Quizás yo pensaré sobre eso."

Remus sonrió tristemente y agitó su cabeza. "Eres imposible como siempre, Severus. Pero la oferta se queda. Recuérdala."

Snape lo rechazó y continuó muy enojado a su primera clase. Él había insultado al sucio y odioso maestro de Defensa, pero todavía, de algún modo, a Snape le hirió sentir que el hombre-lobo había salido bien del encuentro. Remus había mantenido su posición gentil y había guardado su mando. Era Snape que, por actuar de manera ruda e ingrata, había parecido estúpido e incluso infantil. Él solo debió limitarse a darle un simple y cortés "gracias" antes de negarse.

Pero lo que realmente lo coció a vapor es que el había conseguido lo que tanto estaba rogando. Había deseado a alguien para que hiciera sus desagradables deberes, y Remus se había ofrecido. Si Snape hubiera jugado sus cartas apropiadamente, hubiera podido dejar a Remus con la computadora, los libros, y las ridículas hojas con los bosquejos. Y aun cuando esta primera Competición se realizara en luna llena, ciertamente las otras no lo serían. ¡El director ni siquiera sería capaz de recriminarle porque él estaría trabajando cooperativamente con uno de sus colegas!

¡Una oportunidad de oro se le había resbalado al Slytherin a través de los dedos…todo porque permitió que el odio por ese hombre-lobo lo consumiese! Y era demasiado tarde para deshacer el daño. Después de que todas esas cosas sucias que él le había dicho, si ahora regresaba arrastrándose a Remus, sólo parecería más tonto. ¡Oh por todas las maldiciones! ¿Por qué no podría controlar su lengua? ¡Dos simples segundos de placer sarcástico, y ahora él estaba mas atrancado que nunca! ¿Por qué la vida era tan injusta?

La clase de primer año Hufflepuffs y Ravenclaws estaba esperándolo fuera del aula. Snape les sonrió malévolamente y los miró temblar. ¡Que!, por lo menos, eso era agradable. Él abrió la puerta del aula de Pociones y se preparó para hacer su peor cátedra.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

El equipo completo de animadoras practicó las dos semanas que les quedaban antes del primer torneo. Arreglemos la oración, el Profesor Snape se había apartado completamente de ellas. Si no hubiera sido por el hecho que ellas sabían que él era su Consejero, casi podrían olvidarse de él... hasta que lo tuvieran que ver en Pociones, claro. Por una extraña difusión que infecta las escuelas, no pasó mucho tiempo para que todo el cuerpo estudiantil se enterara que el murciélago de los Calabozos era el consejo de ese equipo. Pero de la manera en que él actuaba, nadie terminaba por creerlo realmente.

Hermione tuvo la comezón de la curiosidad, pero se abstuvo de preguntarle al austero profesor cómo le estaba haciendo con la computadora. Era su computadora, y ella podía excusarse en la preocupación natural por quién estaba usándola, y si lo estaba haciendo bien, pero ella celebró la paz. ¡Nadie busca a Snape…a menos que uno quisiera una detención! Y estaba el hecho de que el profesor estaba muy susceptible con eso de que su orgullo estaba ofendido.

Extrañamente, a Hermione no lo dolió ese orgullo. Él era un mago poderoso, inteligente y un excelente profesor, él tenían todo el derecho para estar orgulloso de eso, y orgulloso de la importancia y dignidad de su trabajo. Pero algunos no parecía darle el respeto él se merecía. Hermione escuchaba la manera en que los estudiantes se expresaban a sus espaladas, y aunque sabía que él se había ganado todo eso, pensó que no era justo.

Él la había convocado dos veces en su oficina desde la primera entrevista…reuniones cortas que sólo tuvieron lugar porque eran completamente necesarias. Se trataba de los permisos y las normas legales que tenían que dar los padres. Los lugares y horarios de los torneos que tenían que ser establecidos. Hermione necesitó informarle todo eso con prontitud.

En cada entrevista, parecía como si él estuviera haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por intimidarla y oponérsele. Parecía estar sacando en ella toda la frustración que sentía por su asignación del equipo. No era fácil encontrarse con sus ojos negros y ásperos, soportar su mal humor con condescendencia, o guardar la calma bajo la fuerza de su personalidad, pero Hermione lo manejó como pudo. Había enfrentado cosas peores, mucho peores, después de todo.

Había visto todo los horrores de la guerra. Había luchado con mortifagos, sobrevivido a un Cruciatus, y había terminado en St. Mungo casi muerta a causa de un hechizo que había rasgado la mayoría de sus músculos y había roto la mayoría de sus huesos. Después de esa agonía, y la larga lucha por la recuperación, la conducta gruñona del Profesor Snape no la asustaba realmente. Pero todavía era el maestro por el que ella había intentado todo por ganarse su favor durante años. Él todavía era el profesor al que le tenía una alta consideración…y de quien probablemente jamás conseguiría nada a cambio.

Hermione la hizo el mejor tomarse todo con paciencia, y no tomar sus agravios personalmente. Algunas personas eran imposibles de agradar, aunque eso no significa que ella dejara de intentarlo. Y ella podía entender su resentimiento, el no estaba haciendo esto de buena gana. Él era un hombre especial…solitario, apartado, y posiblemente tímido…un hombre que se quedó detrás de los escenarios, guardando su propio concilio, que prefería el silencio de la biblioteca o del laboratorio a los reflectores y el rugido de la muchedumbre. Él era la última persona que podría tener alguna afinidad, con el bullicioso deporte de las animadoras. Su actitud salvaje era comprensible.

Lo mejor que podía hacer era ignorar su mal humor y tratar de llevarse con él así fuera tan desagradable, así se pasara todo el tiempo deseando su aprobación. Y la mejor manera de ayudarlo a pasar el transe era hacérselo todo tan fácil como le fuera posible. Ella cuidó de todos los pequeños detalles, envió las lechuzas, consiguió los uniformes y todo su vestuario. Confirmó las fechas, los destinos, y la hora de llegada, y coordino con el personal de cocina la comida apropiada que debían tomar. Para la noche antes de la Competición, su equipo estaba mas listo de lo que en verdad se imaginaron. Todo en lo que tenían que preocuparse ahora era de sus nervios... y de Snape, claro...

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Snape se sentó en su estudio privado, frunciendo el entrecejo a la luminosa pantalla del portátil, alimentando otro dolor de cabeza. Mañana era la primera Competición, y honestamente el estaba asustado. Asustado de tener que enfrentarse a un asunto poco familiar dónde él no tenía totalmente el mando. Cuando descubrió la necesidad del permiso, y los documentos que absuelven a los organizadores del torneo la obligación de hacerse cargo de una estudiante lesionada, tuvo la esperanza de que por lo menos uno de los padres hubiera tenido el sentido común para objetar. Pero todos habían firmado los permisos. No había ninguna salida ahora.

Su escritorio era un tiradero de basura, montones de papeles y libros, el odiado portátil descansaba en medio como si fuera una perla en su cáscara. Las perlas, después de todo, eran irritantes. Había una pila de libros nuevos que él había adquirido como apoyo para poder manejar la computadora, todo comprado recientemente. Allí estaba como abrir Windows, Cómo Amar su propia Computadora, y cuatro volúmenes amarillos y negros con varios pasos fáciles para conseguir echar a andar una computadora, declaraban que eran tan fáciles que hasta un niño de 5 años lo podría entender.

_¡Mudungus Fletcher va a pagar por esto!_

Pero quizás él no debería estar tan enojado. Esos libros realmente le habían sido de mucha utilidad. Después de arar a través de la mayoría de ellos, Snape pudo realmente ejecutar la computadora con algo de razonable éxito. Incluso la cosa empeso a tener algo de... lógica... para él, en algunas ocasiones cuando la pequeña bestia se colgaba, o se negaba a cooperar, él había encontrado que apagándola como castigo, y reiniciándola de nuevo, conseguía trabajar a las mil maravillas!

Snape se había obligado a ver cada una de las carpetas que había en la portátil, y ahora ya sabía la diferencia entre una "voltereta hacia atrás" y una "voltereta hacia adelante." Podía distinguir entre un "doblez", un "clavado", y un "esquema." también sabía los nombres de los distintos movimientos de la mano y la manera apropiada para ejecutarlos. También encontró un pequeño cuestionario, "Señale el nombre de los saltos de las animadoras" Él acertó diez de diez. Supuestamente ya estaba listo.

Apagó la portátil y la pantalla se oscureció. Snape se sentía como un hombre condenado al beso del Dementor al alba. Pero ciertamente, razonó, él estaba exagerando su situación. Este trabajo, aunque odioso, no era tan fatal. ¡Estaba acompañando a sus estudiantes a un concurso Muggle, no a una fiesta Oscura! Todo lo que tenía que hacer era guardar la calma y soportar cualquier irritación, o fastidio, que la prueba involucrara.

Las palabras de un Slytherin famoso: _"Lo que no me mata me hace más fuerte,"_ vino a su mente. Para darse los ánimos que tanto necesitaba.

--

**Bueno solo decirles que el próximo capitulo es el inicio de la competencia, y veremos a Snape haciéndola de juez, ójala le vaya bien al pobre, no saben las ganas que tengo de consolarlo.**

**Y nada, he traducido el episodio en medio de una aburrida clase de fisologia vegetal...odio esa materia, bueno menos mal que todo este martirio universitario acaba en agosto y al fin sere libre. Bueno casi porque empesarè con las practicas y quisas a trabajar. Ojala porque planeo ser millonaria a los 30. **_**soñar no cuesta nada.**_

**bueno nos vemos chicas.**


End file.
